Image projection via laser light sources may offer various advantages over the use of lamps as light sources. For example, diode laser light sources may be substantially smaller and consume less power than conventional lamps, yet may offer sufficient brightness for projection under many light conditions.
Color laser projection systems generally utilize three laser sources, each providing a beam of a primary color. The three beams are combined via dichroic combiner optics to form one white beam, which is raster scanned to create an image for projection. In such systems, the dichroic coatings on the combiner optics may be a significant expense in the overall cost of the projector.